Mulan
thumb|308pxFa Mulan, Mulan Li mais tarde, é a protagonista de 1998 da Disney Mulan (filme) e bateu sua sequela direct-to-video. Ela é inspirada pelo lendário Hua Mulan do poema chinês The Ballad of Mulan. Ela é dublada por Ming-Na, em todos os três títulos, com a voz dela cantando fornecido por Lea Salonga. Mulan é uma funcionária da Princesas Disney, e distintamente, é o único que não é uma princesa real, mas um plebeu. Na dublagem japonesa do filme, Mayumi Suzuki faz os dois cantando ela e vozes falando.Mulan é filha única de Fa Zhou, um herói de guerra antiga, e Li Fa. Mulan é enviado para a cidade Matchmaker para encontrar um marido, que termina em fracasso humilhante. Logo após, conselheiro do imperador chinês, Chi-Fu, chega em sua aldeia para anunciar que os hunos mortal, liderada por Yu Shan, invadiu a China, e que um homem de cada família deve servir na guerra. Apesar de seus protestos (que o Imperador cônsul silêncios Chi Fu), seu pai, diz que ele vai, apesar de sua velhice e as feridas da guerra de idade. Mulan decide ir em seu lugar colocam como um homem, cortando seus longos cabelos com uma espada, roubando a armadura de seu pai e andar longe em seu cavalo, Khan, então ela vai impedi-lo de arriscar sua vida. No seu caminho para o acampamento do exército, Mulan cumpre Mushu, um pequeno dragão que afirma ser um guardião enviadas por seus antepassados. Ele concorda em ajudá-la a passar por um soldado. Embora Mulan falhar a formação do exército em primeiro lugar, ela usa sua inteligência e se torna o primeiro soldado a resolver um enigma conjunto de Li Shang, o comandante de sua unidade. Depois disso, ela progride rapidamente para se tornar um dos melhores soldados da unidade. Ela também faz amigos em Yao, Ling e Chien Po, três companheiros, mas ela é forçada a se esconder seu gênero. Através das maquinações de Mushu, os soldados são chamados para a frente de guerra. Após a constatação de que o exército chinês, liderado pelo pai de Shang-Geral da Li, foi completamente destruída pelos hunos, Shang leva Mulan e os outros soldados para detê-los. Apesar de a unidade estar em desvantagem numérica, Mulan é capaz de derrotar os hunos, esmagando-os em uma avalanche por meio de um foguete. No entanto, ela sustenta um ferimento de Shan Yu, o que resulta no seu género a ser revelado. Ela é poupada da thumb|left|318pxmorte, que era o castigo para uma mulher entrar para o exército, como forma de Shang de reembolsar a dívida a partir Mulan resgatá-lo durante a batalha anterior. Mulan é deixado para trás pelo exército e se prepara para voltar para casa. No entanto, ela descobre que Shan-Yu e seus cinco generais sobreviveram e estão indo em direção à Cidade Imperial. Mulan tenta alertar Shang, mas ela não é ouvida, porque ela é uma mulher. Quando Shan Yu captura do Imperador, no entanto, Shang, Yao, Ling e Chien Po se juntar a ela em uma tentativa de resgate. Mulan se disfarça, Yao, Ling e Chien Po como concubinas e tire os guardas dos hunos, permitindo que Shang chegar Shan Yu e do imperador. Yao, Ling e Chein Po fugir com o Imperador, mas Mulan fica para trás depois de Shang é nocauteado por Shan Yu. Ela revela-se como o soldado que derrubou os hunos, que irrita Shan Yu. Durante a execução de Shan Yu, ela aparece com um plano para matá-lo por meio de fogos de artifício. Enquanto Mushu vai pegar os fogos de artifício, Mulan enfrenta Shan Yu no telhado do palácio do imperador. Ela desarma-lo com um leque de papel e usa sua espada para prendê-lo para o telhado, permitindo Mushu para disparar fogos de artifício na Shan Yu, provavelmente matando-o. Mulan é confrontado pelo Imperador com ela vários crimes. Ao mesmo tempo, ele reconhece que ela guardou toda a China e arcos com ela por respeito. Seus resultados gesto em todas as pessoas se reuniram ceder também. O primeiro imperador oferece Mulan posição de um conselho então, um trabalho como cônsul, os quais se recusa Mulan. O Imperador, em vez presentes dela com seu brasão pessoal, e espada Shan Yu. Mulan volta para casa, e é capaz de se reconciliar com seu pai. O final do filme mostra Mulan convidando Shang, que tinham seguido Mulan, sob o pretexto de devolver o capacete, para jantar.thumb|right|335 px|Filme da Disney, uma aventura incrível, uma história belíssima! Parque da Disney Mulan aparece regularmente para encontrar-e-cumprimenta, desfiles e shows no Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Mulan e Mushu (como uma pipa) fazer aparições na Disneylândia de Hong Kong Disneyland Resort e versões de It's a Small World. Ela é geralmente vestida em seu traje nupcial da honra para nós Todos peça musical. Nos navios da Disney Cruise Line, Mulan e Shang aparecem no palco o show The Golden Mickeys. Mulan é também conhecida a sair para encontrar-e-cumprimenta a bordo dos navios também. Disney On Ice Mulan também é destaque no Disney on Ice Princesas mostra e desejos da princesa, como uma princesa, apesar de sua falta de vínculos reais. Mulan no filme cuja primeira música a ser lançado em os EUA foi a sua interpretação de reflexão, o primeiro single da trilha sonora de Mulan. A música e os vocais Aguilera ... no disco azul, e eu vou fazer um homem fora de si no disco verde. Referências em outras referências Media Mulan da Disney Media Quando Mulan canta Reflexão ... Categoria:Personagens